


Me and the dying boy.

by prettypeach



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Liam Payne & Harry Styles Friendship, M/M, Mentions of Cancer, Not Happy, basado en yo el y raquel, louis has cancer, pero a la vez si
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 20:46:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7589515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettypeach/pseuds/prettypeach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry está en su último semestre de preparatoria, no es muy sociable, es un pésimo cineasta junto con Liam, y de todas formas termina estancado con Louis. Quien por cierto, tiene leucemia. Donde además Harry pretende que no desarrolla sentimientos por Louis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Me and the dying boy.

"No sé como empezar esto, no sé como empezar la historia, quizás como todos los cuentos empiezan "era el mejor de los tiempos..." por que claro, para alguien en alguna parte del mundo sí era el mejor de los tiempos, como alguien que acaba de ganar la lotería justo después de que lo abandonaran, pero para alguien a quien acaban de diagnosticarle cáncer justo después de que lo abandonaran puede que no lo sea. 

Okay, sólo voy a contar la historia. Esta es la historia de mi último semestre de preparatoria y como arruinó mi vida, y de como filmé una película tan mala que literalmente mató a alguien."

\-------------------------------

La parte donde comienzo mi último semestre.

Harry solía pensarlo de este modo: la preparatoria es tan compleja, es como una red de sociedades en donde realmente nunca estás a salvo a pesar de ser miembro de un distinguido y clasificado grupo de individuos, así que creyó encontrar la solución. Ser parte de todas las sociedades, desde el grupito de atletas idiotas que sólo piensan en deportes, pasando por el grupo de drogadictos en potencia, y hasta el grupo de hipters más en potencia del club de teatro, así estás a salvo. 

No almorzaba en el desastre que era la cafetería. En su lugar, almorzaba en la oficina de su profesor de filosofía con Liam, cuyo papel en su vida ni siquiera intentaré explicar por ahora.

Ninguna interacción dentro o fuera de estas sociedades era casual o intencionada. 

"¿Tu prueba fue hoy?" preguntaron Zayn y Niall a Louis con una mirada triste para después lanzarse a abrazarlo.

"Ugh, pruebas, sé lo que es eso." respondió Harry de manera bromista y casual al pasar alado de ellos, ignorándolos para seguir su camino.

Ignorando la mirada confundida y quizás ofendida de Louis.

\------------------------

"¿Cielo puedo pasar?" preguntó la mamá de Harry entrando mucho antes de terminar la pregunta.

"¡Dios mamá!" gritó Harry intentando ocultar la pantalla de su computadora en donde definitivamente no estaba viendo páginas porno. 

"Para empezar, estaba revisando tus cosas para darme que ni siquiera has abierto tu directorio de Universidades"

"Má, no revises mis co-"

"Ya lo hablamos, reviso tus cosas si quiero. Como sea, esto es serio, será divertido, es como un menú de tu futuro" respondió su mamá sosteniendo el directorio y abriendo páginas al azar "¿qué vas a hacer con tu vida? ¿quieres ir a una universidad de paga? ¿quieres una de gobierno? cielo, es tiempo de que empieces ya, si no despu-"

"Sí mamá, ajá, ¿eso es todo?"

"De hecho, no cielo, no es todo..." Anne le dio una mirada triste a Harry "Acabo de colgar con Jay Tomlinson, la mamá de Louis, ¿conoces a Jay?"

"No mucho en realidad..." respondió Harry con una mirada confusa. 

"Pero eres amigo de Louis."

"Emh, sí bueno, nos conocemos pero-"

"Ven aquí" le respondió Anne estirando su mano para que Harry la tomará, y se sentara con ella en la cama, lo cual de mala gana Harry hizo. "A Louis le diagnosticaron leucemia. Se acaban de enterar."

Oh.

"¿Tu prueba fue hoy?" 

"Ugh, pruebas, se lo que es eso."

Mierda.

\----------------------------------------

De alguna manera Jay Tomlinson le dijo a la mamá de Harry que creía que él podría alegrar a Louis, por lo que Anne insistió que Harry debía llamar a Louis y ser amable con él lo cual era una mierda, un locura sin mencionar lo incómodo que sería esa llamada, ¿que se supone que iba a decirle? "hey, es Harry, el chico que te ignoró toda la preparatoria siempre pero ahora tienes cáncer, ¿quieres salir?". Es ridículo.

"Habla Louis..."

"¡Hey! es Harry, Harry Styles, hola, ¿que tal todo?... eh, así que, llamé a un doctor y me dijo que necesitas una dosis de Harriestaminas. ¿Qué es? oh pues... es yo, en presentaciones masticables si quieres....sí..."

Harry considero saltar del techo de su casa.

"Supongo que oíste que estoy enfermo."

\-------------------------------------

La parte donde conozco a un chico moribundo. 

Así que sí. Harry terminó en la casa de los Tomlinson al día siguiente.

"Oh Harry..." Jay abrazaba a un muy incómodo Harry, pero no es como sí fuera a soltarla, abrazaba muy fuerte y además, estaba ebria.

"Señora Tomlinson..."

"Eres un buen chico sabes, un buen buen buen buen buen chico... tan apuesto, y generoso..."

"No soy apuesto señora, pero gracias."

"Y modesto además... ¡Louis! ¡Tengo un modesto ratoncito que vino a verte!" gritó la mamá de Louis muy cerca del oído de Harry.

Harry se acercó a las escaleras donde estaba parado Louis mirándoles.

"Louis..."

"¿Qué haces aquí Harry?"

"Pues... el médico recomendó una dosis fuerte de Harrycidas." la mamá de Louis rió ebria.

"Ya usaste ese chiste."

"No... el anterior eran Harriestaminas, es distinto porque-"

"No quiero que pases tiempo conmigo, no quiero tu lástima."

"De hecho, estoy aquí por que mi mamá me obligó."

"Eso es peor."

"Lo sé." Harry respondió con una sonrisa.

Ganándose una pequeña, muy pequeña de Louis.

\------------------------------------

Así que ahí estaban, en el cuarto de Louis, en un incómodo silencio. Harry observando con atención su alrededor.

"Woah, sí que tienes muchas almohadas. En serio, ¿como cuantas son?. Me gustaría tener así de almohadas."

"Pues, pídeselas a tus padres..."

"No.. no, pensarían que es raro, creerán que me masturbo sobre ellas o algo así, ellos creen cosas muy locas de mí..." le respondió Harry ante una mirada divertida de Louis. "Por ejemplo, esta almohada de aquí es linda..." continuó Harry tomando una del montón sobre la cama de Louis. "es un él, pero para mí se llamaría Francesca. Sabes, yo tenia una así, los mismos colores..."

Así que Harry le contó a Louis la historia de como el asegura que tener una relación romántica con una almohada es natural. Es como esa película donde el tipo se enamora de Siri, ajá.

"Lo siento... intentaba ser gracioso..."

"Lo fue... gracias." respondió Louis riendo.

Día 1 de la amistad funesta. 

\----------------------------------

"Quizás recuerden a Liam del inicio y crean que somos amigos, pero la verdad es que no. Él es más como un compañero de trabajo, hacemos películas juntos. Lo conozco desde que teníamos como 5, Liam vive cerca de mi casa, pero en un vecindario mucho más peligroso así que a lo largo de los años pasamos el rato en mi casa, viendo películas extranjeras malas, que de alguna forma, nos gustaba a los dos, quizás por lo violentas que eran, o lo confusas y posiblemente sin sentido que eran, como la vida.

Como sea, nos gustaban tanto que comenzamos a hacer las nuestras. Horribles. El concepto era tomar una película que nos gustara con un título espantoso y hacer una película más espantosa detrás de ese título. Así que sí, eran espantosas.

Hemos hecho 42."

\--------------------------------

"¿Así que iras a ver a ese chico Louis otra vez?" preguntó Liam mientras ambos veían una de sus recientes producciones.

"Sí... creo."

"¿Se van a toquetear a su habitación o algo así?"

"¿Qué? Liam no..." respondió Harry escandalizado.

"¿Qué? Solo digo que quizás es su última oportunidad de tener a un bonito Harry Styles entre sus piernas. No seas un egoísta." contestó Liam aguantándose la risa.

"¡Liam!" ahora sí estaba riéndose.

\----------------------------------------

¿Qué rayos era la leucemia mieloide aguda? Harry no tenia idea. Es decir, es cáncer, pero ¿qué? Así que le preguntó a su profesor favorito de historia. 

Resulta que es un cáncer de la sangre o de la médula ósea. Algo así.

Como sea. El punto es, que Harry es la persona con menos suerte en el mundo entero, se sorprende que aún no le haya caído un rayo con toda la mala suerte que carga. 

Por que bueno, puede o no puede ser que sin querer Harry haya revelado el secreto que Louis tiene leucemia (en la emoción del momento de su investigación) cuando nadie menos que la chica popular de su clase lo escuchó decirlo.

Y al resto de la escuela por ende.

\-----------------------------

"Soy innovadora-mente estúpido."

Harry y Louis estaban en el cuarto de este, re-descubriendo la estupidez humana que posee Harry.

"Todos se iban a enterar, tarde o temprano." respondió Louis, acostado sobre su cama, mirando a Harry. "Es solo que detesto compartir todo sobre mí."

"Sí mira, algo que puedes que hacer cuando te hagan preguntas estúpidas es entrar en un estado sub-humano..." Louis lo miró confuso. "A ver, finge que eres un idiota chismoso..."

Louis se sentó mejor en la cama. 

"Okay... Hey Louis, lamento mucho que tengas cáncer." dijo mientras fingía una voz.

Harry comenzó a convulsionarse en el sofá donde estaba sentado. Haciendo ruidos como de ahogarse y a medio morir frenéticamente. De verdad.

"¿De verdad eso te funciona?" le preguntó Louis riendo.

"Te lo aseguro. O puedes fingir que te mueres. Anda, dime algo molesto otra vez..."

"Ehh... Oh Louis, solo recuerda que el que tengas cáncer es parte del plan de Dios para tí..." Louis fingió una voz aguda.

Harry se hizo el muerto sobre el sofá.

Momento. Harry acaba de aconsejarle a un chico con cáncer posiblemente terminal que pretenda estar muerto. Que idiota.

"¿Harry que pasa?" preguntó Louis al notar como Harry comenzó a tener una mirada distinta. 

"Ehmm, oye... lo siento, no debí decirte que fingieras estar muerto, fue muy insensible de mi parte..."

"Estoy enfermo, no me estoy muriendo..."

"Sí, pero, ahora estoy muy incómodo y me siento terrible por lo que dije y yo solo-"

Louis comenzó a convulsionarse sobre su cama, fingiendo sonidos de ahogarse y revolcándose entre las sábanas frenéticamente. Estado sub-humano amigos.

Harry lo observó.

"¡Eso es exactamente de lo que estaba hablando Louis!" le gritó riendo.

Louis lo miró desde su cama, riendo también, sonriéndose con ternura.

\---------------------------------------

"Ahora, si esta fuera una historia romántica y conmovedora, ahora me inundaría ese nuevo sentimiento... nos miraríamos, y nos besaríamos furiosamente con el fuego de mil soles.

Pero no es una historia romántica y conmovedora.

Pero sí nos volvimos amigos."

\----------------------------------------

La parte en la que Louis y yo nos hacemos amigos de verdad. AKA: El punto sin retorno.

"Como sea... tu turno, cuéntame algo." pidió Harry.

Caminaban por la calle del vecindario, como todos los días.

"¿Quieres que hable de cáncer?"

"Sólo si tu quieres."

"Bueno. La parte más difícil es ver a mi mamá intentar manejarlo..." comenzó Louis. "Y a veces pienso que al final se quedará sola en la casa... no tiene a nadie. Ella y mi papá se odian, no tiene hermanos. No sé que hará..."

"No llores..."

"No estoy llorando"

"Claro, bueno, llora si lo necesitas Louis..."

"Me dijiste que no llorara."

Día 8 de la amistad funesta.

\-----------------------------------

"¿En que grupo estoy?"

"¿Qué?" 

"Ayer me dijiste que dividías a la escuela por grupos de sociedades... ¿en que grupo estoy?" preguntó Louis mientras revisaban discos en una tienda en el centro.

"Ehm... chicos a los que les parezco lindo por mi espectacular cara de rana, sección 2B creo."

Harry le sonrió.

"Eres un idiota."

Louis le sonrió de vuelta.

\--------------------------------

De alguna forma, Harry y Liam estaban drogados. Accidentalmente. 

Algo sobre galletas que tenían un toque que Liam ganó en una apuesta con un chico de la escuela que todos saben que se droga y además trafica, y bueno. Es una larga y complicada pequeña historia dentro de esta historia, pero pasó. De cualquier manera, visitar a Louis era parte de todo.

"Me gusta tu habitación Louis." le dijo Liam inspeccionando la habitación.

"Gracias. Harry cree que es muy femenina."

"¿Qué? eso no es cierto... me gusta lo femenino, me parece bien..." se defendió Harry. "es bonito... como tus ojos o tu naricita... aunque Liam cree que debes tener algo más bonito bajo esos pan-"

"Oh hey Louis, ¿como va la quimio?" Liam interrumpió.

"Es un asco." respondió Louis. "Chicos, pueden irse si quieren-"

"¡Estamos drogados!" gritó Harry.

"Dios..." resopló Liam en algún lugar de la habitación. "Como sea, sí estamos algo drogados..." se le escapó una risa. "pero no estamos aquí por eso... no..." se puso serio de pronto "lo que vamos a hacer Harry, hombre, es llevar a este chico por helado... y a mi también por que me encanta esa mierda. ¿Te gusta el helado Louis?"

Louis asintió sonriendo.

\-----------------------------------

Después de unos cuantos helados, y después de arrastrar a Liam lejos de la nevera con helados por que "¡mira cuantos hay Harry! Louis, hay que comprarlos todos", básicamente terminaron los tres en la casa de Harry dando una presentación gratis para Louis de todas las horribles películas que Liam y Harry hicieron a lo largo de los años. Películas que nadie ha visto jamás.

Por que Liam es un chismoso, y por que las drogas apenas bajaban su efecto.

La parte en la que resulta que Liam no tiene respeto por nada.

\-----------------------------

"Ya vamos avanzados en ésta estúpida historia y quizás piensen: "Oye, me cae bien ese chico Louis, me voy a enojar mucho si muere al final." Así que se los diré: relájense. Sobrevive.

Espero que eso les de tranquilidad.

Aunque, ¿por qué habría de hacerlo?"

\--------------------------------

La parte en la que Louis lleva unas semanas en tratamiento. ¿Y yo qué puedo decir?

"Lo siento, la próxima vez te traeré flores..." Harry miró alrededor de la habitación de Louis repleta de arreglos florales y regalos junto con tarjetas emotivas. "Aunque no sé donde las pondría. Parece que el único lugar que queda es el balde para vómito... flores... donde vomitas..."

Louis estaba recostado en su cama, usando un gorro de lana que cubría su cabeza. Su cabeza sin cabello ahora. 

"Me gusta el gorrito..." le dijo Harry en un tono suave. "Es muy lindo." Trató de animar a Louis.

"Mira, yo sé que nunca he sido lindo, o guapo, pero está bien por que eso no es muy importante para mí..." comenzó Louis.

Y Harry no deseó interrumpirlo, definitivamente no deseó interrumpirle para decirle lo equivocado que estaba, lo hermoso que era ante sus ojos, no importa el aspecto que tuviese, que nunca en su vida había visto ojos tan preciosos como los suyos, que deseaba tanto pero tanto darle un merecido beso, por que aun ese estado, Louis era hermoso, no lo deseó para nada. 

"Pero... creí que sería más fácil tener esta apariencia..." Louis continuó con voz aguda. "No lo es. Todos entran y me ven... y es evidente que sienten asco. Es mucho más difícil de lo que imaginé..." Louis comenzó a llorar.

"Hey... vamos... te ves bien" le aseguró Harry sentándose en la cama con él.

"¡Soy feo Harry! ¡Lo soy!" le interrumpió Louis "Todos creen que tienen que mentirme, y no saben lo insultante que es. Todos creen que me ayudan, pero no..."

Se quedaron en silencio. 

Harry se levantó de su lado y fue a revisar su mochila que traía con él, mientras Louis se quitaba el gorrito de lana y comenzaba a sollozar.

"Toma." le dijo Harry regresando y entregándole una de sus películas que Louis aún no había visto. "Se llama Racha Mono, basada en Rashomon, de Kurosawa... Liam provoca una racha de asesinatos por mononucleosis... sexualmente transmisible..." 

A Louis se le escapó una risita.

"En fin... vamos a trabajar en nuestro homenaje a Apocalipsis ahora... se llama Épocas cursis ahora... que es peor que Racha Mono Louis, de verdad." Harry le sonrío y Louis río aun más. "Quizás debería quedarme y evitar que veas eso..." continuó señalando la película que acababa de darle.

"No..." le respondió Louis, limpiándose restos de lágrimas. "Voy a verla, no puede ser peor que las que ya vi..."

"Está bien, diviértete viendo esa horrible película." le dijo Harry recogiendo sus cosas para salir de la habitación.

"Diviértete haciendo la próxima." le respondió Louis comenzando a buscar su computadora.

\-----------------------------

"¿En las próximas semanas comenzamos a hacer la película? No. ¿Teníamos al menos la idea para la película? Sí. 

Una espantosa película para Louis."

\------------------------------

Harry entró a la habitación que la enfermera le había indicado, era más como un living room, con unas cuantas sillas y un gran ventanal con vista a los edificios. 

Donde más de un paciente con cáncer se sentaba a descansar.

Donde Louis estaba sentado viendo La calceta Naranja (un clásico de Liam).

"Hola..." saludó Harry sentándose frente a él.

"¿Qué es eso?" respondió Louis poniéndole pausa a la película y señalando el enorme y gordo directorio que Harry cargaba.

"Es un directorio que mi mamá me obliga a llevar conmigo siempre hasta que me decida por una universidad..." respondió "dice que es como un menú de mi futuro y yo así de sí mamá por supuesto, un futuro que mi arruinará la existencia por cuatro años..."

"Tienes que dejar esa actitud sobre la universidad." respondió Louis acomodándose mejor y sonriendo. "Escucha, aunque creas que no le vas a agradar a la gente; lo cual para mí es una locura Harry...porque bueno... eres adorable, como sea, en la universidad estarás menos expuesto... en la preparatoria son como 40 horas de clase a la semana, en la universidad son como 15 o 20, y si no quieres vivir con otras personas, pues ve a una estatal, y vive en tu casa."

Harry se quedó callado.

"Vas a aplicar en la estatal. Ahora mismo. Ten." continuo Louis entregándole la laptop. "Hazlo por mí." lo miró.

"¿Y si me niego?" le dijo Harry.

"Tengo cáncer etapa IV." respondió Louis serio. "Así que sería muy cruel de tu parte, anda." dijo riéndose.

"Está bien... pero tu igual vas a aplicar, toma." Harry tomó la computadora y le entregó el directorio. "Es tuyo ahora... mmm, tu menú de tu futuro."

Louis tomo el directorio entre sus pálidas manos, y sonrío una vez más.

\--------------------------------------

Día 64 de la amistad funesta.

Películas malas y palomitas.

Día 71 de la amistad funesta.

Más películas malas y palomitas.

Día 85 de la amistad funesta.

Películas malas, con palomitas en el hospital.

"Estimado Harry: ¡Bienvenido a la generación 2018!" se leía en el celular de Harry revisando sus correos.

Louis estaba acostado a su lado, aparentemente dormido después de su tratamiento, con uno de sus tantos gorritos de lana que Harry adoraba, mientras en la laptop se seguía reproduciendo la película.

Harry pegó su mano a la nariz de Louis, y soltó un respiro que no sabía que contenía cuando sintió aire caliente salir.

Se levantó, apagó la laptop, y acomodó mejor las sábanas sobre Louis, acercándose un poquito para tocar despacio su mejilla. Para después salir de la habitación.

\-------------------------------------

"Si hacemos esta película, la gente dirá: Harry y Liam son esos cineastas raros, siempre filman cosas a escondidas. Quizás una noche entren a tu casa a filmarte a escondidas mientras duermes..." Harry le decía a Liam.

"Esto es repugnante." respondió Liam con cara de asco cuando intentó comerse una ensalada que estaba en el refrigerador de la cocina de Harry.

"Ya deben pensar eso... ahora llamo la atención todo el tiempo, me ven y piensan: cineasta..."

"Sabe a caca de perro dios mio..."

"O piensan: Novio del chico con cáncer."

"Voy a vomitar..."

"No sé por que accedimos a hacer esto, oh dios, no sabemos ni siquiera como empezar, como debe verse, como debe sonar, ¿por que decidimos hacer esta película?" preguntó desesperado Harry.

"No lo sé, ¿por que en realidad quieres hacerlo por que crees que Louis tiene bonito trasero? supongo.." respondió Liam escupiendo por la ventana.

"¿Qué?..."

"Yo también creo que su trasero es lindo, pero fue tu idea..."

"¿Me vas a ayudar a no?"

"Obviamente."

\---------------------------------------

"Bien, mírame cuando respondas las preguntas." le dijo Harry a la mamá de Louis, mientras Liam se acomodaba sosteniendo una sábana blanca detrás de ella. "Olvídate de la cámara." 

Ella asintió mientras sostenía, como siempre, un vaso con alguna bebida alcohólica.

"Bien Jay, cuéntame sobre el nacimiento de Louis..." comenzó Harry.

"Oh el nacimiento de Louis... fue un suplicio..." Harry sonrió. "Harry solo, déjame decirte una cosa: fui una buena madre para él, de verdad... los hijos de algunas madres solteras crecen muy rápido, pero yo siempre intente evitar eso...hice todo para protegerlo... de eso..."

"Okay..."

"Ahora estoy aprendiendo que que hay... hay cosas de las que no puedes proteger a tus hijos, no importa lo que hagas, hay..." se quedo en silencio.

"¿Louis tenía algún juguete favorito?" intentó de nuevo Harry.

"Antes de responder esa pregunta... esto es serio: así que escúchame muy bien..."Jay señaló su oído repetidas veces. "Quiero que me prometas algo, por que te tengo cariño... promete que no tendrás un bebé si no amarás a la madre toda tu vida... hablo enserio" continuo cuando escuchó la risa ahogada de Liam. "Te estoy diciendo algo que nadie más te dirá... no elijas a la chica indecisa, elige a alguien que te ame... que no te olvide. Y que no te deje por alguien con un trasero enorme..."

"¿Así que ningún juguete favorito eh?" Harry miró a Liam pidiendo ayuda, mientras el bastardo solo se aguantaba la risa.

"Si... si tenía uno: las tijeras." respondió Jay riendo. "Cuando el padre de Louis se fue, bueno nos dejó, Louis tomó sus libros favoritos de él, y los cortó todos, ¡en mil pedazos!... y yo estaba como: ¡eso es!... ese es mi muchacho... ¿podemos tomar un descanso y beber algo? un descanso y un breve trago, ¿tienen edad para beber chicos?"

\---------------------------------

"De nuevo, si esta fuera una historia romántica y conmovedora, nos enamoraríamos, él diría cosas sabías y hermosas que solo se aprenden en Crepúsculo, o algo así, y luego, moriría en mis brazos. 

Pero de nuevo, eso no fue lo que paso.

Cada vez hablaba menos, y era menos feliz."

\--------------------------------

"¿Y cómo estás? de verdad."

Preguntó Harry mientras ambos estaban acostados en la habitación de Louis con olor a medicinas, y cloro intentando cubrir el olor a vómito, repletos de todas las almohadas bonitas de Louis mirando más películas malas, por que en serio, esas no se acaban.

"¿De verdad?" respondió Louis serio. "Creo que tenías razón, en Octubre, cuando creíste que me iba a morir..."

"Oh... pues, lamento haber creído eso..." le dijo mirando de reojo como Louis apenas lo volteaba a ver.

"No lo lamentes." le dijo Louis bajito.

Harry se quedó en silencio.

Y después comenzó a hacer sonidos con la boca. Como si un animal muriera, como si una foca llorara.

Louis sonrió pequeñito, pero no dijo nada.

Así que lo hizo de nuevo. 

"¿Qué es ese sonido?" Louis finalmente volteo a verlo negando con la cabeza.

"Es el oso polar arrepentido." respondió Harry mirándolo fijamente. "Los osos polares tienen la expresión más pura de arrepentimiento del reino animal... sólo escucha ese sonido tan agobiante y lastimero..."

Louis trató de ocultar la sonrisa volteando al televisor otra vez.

Y Harry volvió a hacer el sonido de oso polar muy arrepentido. 

A Louis se le escapo una preciosa risa, que tan repentina como empezó, terminó, reemplazada por una expresión de dolor.

"No me hagas reír, por favor. Me duele." le pidió Louis a Harry.

"Está bien."

\----------------------------------

"Miren, se que se están preparando para que este adorable chico que tanto les agrada, muera. Por favor, paciencia. No muere. Va a mejorar. Lo prometo.

Lo único que recuerdo de ese invierno, es trabajar en esa estúpida película, intentado hacer algo que tuviera algún sentido... y sabiendo que no podría, que quizás fuera posible hacer lo que queríamos hacer... pero no para nosotros."

Día 146 de la amistad funesta.

"Fue un invierno completo de mi vida."

Día 159 de la amistad funesta.

"Obviamente también recuerdo haber visitado a Louis. A veces hablaba, y a veces no quería hacerlo. Cuando él no quería, hablaba yo. O veíamos películas. A veces reía. A veces, no. 

Lo que no recuerdo es haber hecho tareas escolares. No o sea, literalmente, hice cero tareas escolares esos días. No en sentido figurado. Literalmente, cero tareas. 

En realidad, eso no es fácil de hacer."

\------------------------------------

"¿Y que hay de nuevo en la escuela?" preguntó Louis sentado en un sofá con almohadas a su alrededor, apenas Harry había entrado a su habitación y se había aventado en su cama.

"La escuela entera parece un castillo, por que todo el mundo se prepara para el baile medieval. Supongo que todos intentan inventar algún tipo de... twerk medieval o yo que sé." le respondió Harry sonriendo.

"¿Y vas a ir? Deberías." 

"No claro que no, olvídalo. ¿Me has visto en esmoquin? es como cuando le pones ropa humana a un perro, ¿has visto eso? es deprimente."

Louis lo observó en silencio.

"Ah, y además, no tengo con quien ir, ese es otro problema..." continuó explicando Harry. "A menos... que tu quisieras ir y-"

"Harry no voy a ir al baile." le interrumpió Louis.

"Si podrías ir. Sería como reafirmarte a ti mismo..."

"¿Y cuando van a terminar su película?" preguntó Louis cambiando el tema repentinamente.

Harry se quedó en silencio.

"No sabes si estamos haciendo una película..." intentó.

"No tienes que fingir. Liam me dijo que me están haciendo una película."

Se quedó callado de nuevo.

"Sólo pregunto porque-"

"¡Jodido Liam! ¡Iba a ser una sorpresa!" interrumpió Harry resoplando mientras se tapaba la cara con los brazos. "Sólo que estamos tardando tanto por que queremos que salga bien y-"

"Probablemente pronto deje el tratamiento."

Silencio.

"¿Qué?"

"No está sirviendo de nada. Sólo me hace sentir peor." 

De nuevo silencio.

"Sí pero... si lo dejas..."

"Ya veremos que sucede." susurró Louis.

"Sabemos que va a suceder ¿no?" respondió Harry alzando la voz.

Más silencio.

"Ya sé a quien puedes llevar al baile..." habló finalmente Louis.

"¿A quién?" Hary ni siquiera lo miraba.

"A esta almohada sexy..." dijo Louis alzando una de las almohadas a su alrededor. La que más le gustaba a Harry.

"Cielos, ¿puedes sólo no?..." 

"Ohh Harry, esta almohada es Francesca..." 

"No bromees..." pidió.

"Es una mujerzuela italiana..."

"¡Por favor basta!" gritó Harry.

Louis se calló de golpe.

"No me grites." pidió Louis en voz bajita.

"¿¡Así que eso es todo?! ¿Al diablo la universidad? ¿Al diablo ser adulto?" Harry se levantó de la cama para empezar a dar vueltas por la habitación. "Louis, ¿Qué rayos te sucede? ¡Es tu vida!"

"Sí, así es." habló Louis conteniendo las lágrimas. "Yo tengo que pasar todo el día en cama, con la cabeza rapada, cada vez más débil... más feo, y más desdichado, sin esperanza a la vista. Yo soy el que tiene que sufrirlo, no tú." alzó la voz Louis. "Así que no me grites."

"Lo siento, pero no me voy a quedar aquí sentado verte morir." Harry habló de nuevo. "No me pidas que haga eso..."

"Si no puedes aceptar lo que voy a hacer con mi vida... eres un pésimo amigo." Louis miraba al suelo.

"¿Yo soy un pésimo amigo?" habló indignado Harry. "Okay, no soy yo dándose por vencido, no soy el que le arruina la vida a su amigo dejándolo todo así como así..." 

"Por favor Harry, deberías estar feliz." interrumpió Louis. "Ya puedes volver a tu vida de ser invisible e indiferente..."

"Si... y tu puedes volver a tu vida de estar muerto."

Se quedaron en silencio.

"Vaya, que amable eres, muy amable..." habló con ironía Louis.

"Esto va a matar a tu mamá... ¿Estas dispuesto a aceptar eso? ¿Eso ya no te importa? ¿Pensar en tu mama?" continuó Harry.

"Vete Harry, ya cumpliste , ya no tienes que pasar tiempo con el chico enfermo."

"¿Cómo puedes decirme eso?"

"Tu mamá te obligó a pasar tiempo conmigo, Liam te obligó a mostrarme tus películas, ¿qué parte de todo esto en verdad querías hacer?"

Una película para ti, pensó Harry. 

"Solo... haz algo bueno por mi una vez y vete." pidió Louis ya sin fuerza. 

Harry salió de la habitación dejando a Louis solo.

\---------------------------------------------

La parte en la que me peleo por primera vez en mi vida.

"¡Louis me dijo que le contaste acerca de la película que le estamos haciendo!" gritó Harry apenas Liam salió por el pórtico de su casa.

"¿Sí?" respondió Liam mirándolo confundido.

"¡Eres un maldito chismoso! ¿Qué pretendías? ¿Ser mejor amigo que yo? ¡Eso es traición! ¡Ya ni siquiera sé si quiero seguir trabajando contigo después de esto!"

Liam lo miraba enojado ahora. 

"Mira Harry..." comenzó Liam bajando las escaleras de la entrada y acercándose a su amigo. "Actúas como si te importara la gente, andas por ahí fingiendo que todos son tus amigos, mira ¡A nadie le importas una mierda Harrry! ¡A nadie!" gritó Liam.

"Y al único chico a quien sí le importas ¿Lo dejas para venir a quejarte por unas películas? ¿Eh? ¡¿Por que a alguien si le importas?! ¡Su vida se acaba después de esto! ¡Y tu vienes a quejarte por algo sin puta importancia! Harry estoy a nada de darte un jodido golpe por que en serio te lo mereces..." amenazó Liam poniéndose más cerca de Harry.

"¡Hazlo entonces!"

"¿Ah eso quieres?" Liam sonrío.

"¡Si! ¡No me importa! ¡Anda Liam hazlo!" gritó de vuelta Harry.

Liam le soltó un golpe directo a la cara. Harry juró que escuchó como su mandíbula se rompió, para después caer sentado al suelo por el impacto.

"Oh Harry..." habló Liam tan decepcionado, para después meterse de nuevo a su casa.

\---------------------------------------------

Harry llegó a su casa después de todo un día en la escuela, en su último intento de terminar todas sus tareas atrasadas. Simplemente eran demasiadas. Su mamá estaba paseándose por la cocina cuando lo escuchó entrar.

"Harry cielo, Liam vino a dejarte unas cosas a tu habitación, y después se fue, increíblemente, no quiso probar mi ensalada..."

Harry agradeció a su mamá para después escaparse a su habitación y descubrir un pequeño USB en el escritorio. Decidió poner el aparato en el computador y ver que había en él. 

Era Liam, frente a la cámara.

"Hey Louis, mira, intentamos de mil formas distintas hacerte una película, pero todas eran tontas o irrelevantes, o no eran lo que queríamos. Así que ahora voy a hablar contigo directamente... Ehh, bien, voy a ser sincero ¿okay?... yo creo que todos los chicos que van en nuestra escuela son unos idiotas, ya sabes, machista, sin cerebro, objetivizan a las chicas, cosas así, pero... tu no eres así. Es increíble lo paciente que has sido, si fuera yo el que tuviera cáncer... estaría triste y enfadado todo el tiempo, e intentaría golpear a todo el mundo todo el tiempo. Así que me asombra lo paciente que has sido... me haces sentir bendecido..."

Harry se quedo callado mirando el monitor. Y la imagen de Liam también estaba en silencio hasta que volvió a hablar.

"Y Harry, obviamente estás viendo esto, sólo pasaba para decir que aún te amo idiota. Aún eres mi amigo, aunque me llames solamente tu compañero de trabajo, y para decirte que por favor te pongas hielo en esa cara de rana fea que tienes."

Harry tocó su rostro que no recordaba que le doliera y sonrío.

\----------------------------------------------

-CAMBIO EN SU ESTATUS DE ADMISIÓN-

Se leía en el correo que Harry había recibido de la Universidad.

\--------------------------------------------

"¿Cielo?" 

Habló Anne entrando a la habitación de su hijo, mientras Harry estaba acostado en su cama, haciendo con pocas ganas la inmensa tarea que tenía.

"¿Qué?"

"Louis está en el hospital otra vez..."

"¿Retomó el tratamiento?"

"No es para le tratamiento cielo..." habló su mamá con voz triste.

Harry se quedó en silencio, y continuó haciendo su tarea. Pero Anne solo se quedó ahí parada observándolo.

"Mamá ¿Qué?"

"Nada... pues pensé que podríamos ir y-"

"¿Es este es tu último intento de obligarme a pasar tiempo con él?" interrumpió Harry sin mirar a su madre.

"Harry por favor..."

"Tranquila mamá ya encontrarás a otro chico con cáncer cuando Louis muera, quien por cierto, decidió hacerlo..." respondió sentándose en la cama. "Simplemente decidió morir. Así que quizás yo decida no visitarlo."

"Te aseguro que lo lamentarás si no lo visitas..." habló su madre sentándose a su lado. "Lo lamentarás el resto de tu vi-"

"Si bueno mamá, probablemente sea verdad." interrumpió Harry levantándose de la cama y caminando por su habitación. "Pero francamente tengo mucho que lamentar... lamento no tener con quien ir al estúpido baile de mañana, lamento ser demasiado raro para tener amigos, y supongo que viste el correo que recibí de la universidad..." mencionó apuntando al computador, a lo que su mamá negó con la cabeza.

"¿Ah no lo viste? ¿Cuando revisabas mis cosas? pues toma." Le aventó el celular a la cama a su madre. "En serio voy a lamentar no haber hecho mis tareas todo este semestre."

"Oh Harry..." respondió Anne leyendo el correo en el celular de su hijo.

"Lo sé, rescindieron mi admisión por cambios en mis notas, oh muy bien, no iré a la universidad..." mencionó desesperado Harry. "Estaré en casa, mala suerte para ti, te será más difícil revisar mis cosas." gritó. "Solo hazme un favor ¿si?... Déjame en paz ¿está bien?... Sólo déjame quejarme y lamentarme... Voy a pensar en todo lo que he hecho... y en lo que no he hecho y lo lamentare todo, ¿De acuerdo?" 

Harry no va a lamentarse no haberle dicho a Louis que lo quiere, y que quiere estar con él. No lo va a hacer.

\------------------------------------------

"Un día mi profesor de Filosofía me dijo que nosotros somos seres para la muerte, somo seres de la vida, sí, vivimos un tiempo, ocupamos esta tierra determinado tiempo, unos más tiempo que otros, pero que definitivamente todos, absolutamente todos, somos seres para la muerte.

Por que nos llega la hora. Por que así debe ser.

Por que en serio, ¿Por qué celebramos tanto los nacimientos y no las muertes?, ¿Por que casi no lloramos cuando alguien nace pero si cuando alguien muere? ¿Por qué vivimos en ese constante miedo, esa constante angustia de no querer morir? ¿De no querer aceptar nuestro fin?

Mi profesor de filosofía me dijo que si realmente estoy convencido, estoy feliz, estoy satisfecho, con lo que hice durante toda mi vida, durante mi estancia en este mundo; entonces, la muerte no debería asustarme. El dijo que en ese momento, en ese instante que sepamos que nos llegó la hora, justo ahí, pensemos: Si la muerte va a llevarme ahora...

Bienvenida sea.

No me explicó que pensar cuando sepa que le llegó la hora a alguien más."

\--------------------------------------------

BAILE DE GRADUACIÓN GENERACIÓN 2016, ESTA NOCHE.

\-----------------------------------------

"Calle Halket, 302, por favor."

Pidió Harry al chofer. Vestido con un esmoquin que su mamá le consiguió de última hora. Después de discutirlo, su madre le dijo que por supuesto que sigue enojada por lo de la universidad, pero que esperará hasta que Harry decida hablar de ello y decida que hará con su vida en un tiempo futuro. Pero eso es otra cosa.

Lo importante ahorita es que Harry ya sabe que va a hacer en este momento.

\----------------------------------------

Día 209 de la amistad funesta.

Harry entró en la habitación de hospital de Louis, para encontrarse con Jay sentada a su lado, parándose al instante para ir a abrazar a Harry y después dejarlos solos.

"Hola..." habló Harry, observando a un pequeñito Louis, acostado en su cama, tapado con miles de sábanas, y sin lucir ningún gorrito, aunque para Harry seguía viéndose precioso así.

Louis lo observó en silencio, apenas mostrando un pequeñita sonrisa débil ante la vista de Harry con esmoquin, arreglado, y luciendo guapo. Aunque Louis siempre pensó que ya lo era.

"Lo sé. Luzco fenomenal." habló de nuevo Harry dando una pequeña vuelta para que Louis lo vea. "Y... ¿debí traerte un ramillete? no supe si querrías ponértelo..." mencionó tímido.

Louis no contestó, pero su sonrisa no abandono su rostro.

"Muy bien, antes de ver esto..." comenzó Harry, sacando un pequeñito proyector junto con un cable y su celular, para después acomodarlo todo en una repisa tras la cama de Louis. "discúlpame por haber tardado tanto... pero la razón es que... no encontraba la forma de que no fuera pésima. Pero en realidad, nunca la encontramos. Sigue siendo pésima Louis, de verdad." dijo Harry riendo. 

"Y pues... no es exactamente lo que quería decirte, pero... como sea. Vamos a verla primero, y después te diré lo que vine a decirte ¿okay?" terminó de decir Harry para después ponerle play al video en su celular.

Se acercó a la cama de Louis y se recostó junto con él. Notando como su mano estaba calientita aún luciendo pálida y pequeña, notó como Louis dejaba de mirarlo y proseguía a mirar la película frente a ellos. 

En frente, se mostraban escenas que Liam y Harry habían grabado, donde al final, Harry decidió poner solo las que considero que a Louis le gustarían. 

Apareció Harry haciendo nada, solo acomodándose el cabello, mirando a la cámara, o bostezando. Después estaba Liam, haciendo lo mismo, comiendo un pedazo de emparedado, riéndose a la cámara y quizás hablando con Harry fuera de escena. Más sin embargo estaba en silencio, solo una pequeña música de fondo, imágenes al azar. 

Louis también aparecía, lavándose los dientes, arrojando almohadas a Liam, o a Harry, caminando por su habitación, con el reflejo del sol sobre él. Louis quitándose el gorrito de lana y revelando su cabeza ya sin cabellera.

Estaba también la mamá de Louis, Jay, mirando a veces a la cámara, a ves al suelo, siempre con una copa en la mano, pero feliz. Podría estar ebria, y confundida, pero Harry supo que debía poner las escenas donde se mostraba feliz. Donde gracias al alcohol se olvida por un rato que su hijo tenía cáncer y sus preocupaciones desaparecían.

Era precioso.

Y Louis lo era más. Harry de repente ya no quiso mirar la película que paso todo un invierno haciendo para él, ya no le interesaba pensar en si a Louis le estaba gustando la película o no (por que sabía que así era), no, sólo se dedico a observar a quien estaba a su lado. A ese chico que se robó meses de su vida, y que sin embargo estaba tan feliz de habérselos dado. 

Se fijó en sus ojos, atentos a la película, sus preciosos ojos, aunque debajo de ellos una ojeras oscuras y marcadas estuviesen, seguían robandole el aliento a Harry. Se fijó en sus labios, pequeñitos, lastimados por limpiarse a cada rato, y fríos quizás. Pero a Harry no le importo, se olvido de todo, y en su mente solo cabía la idea de querer probarlos. De querer tocarlos con los suyos, de querer darle una prueba de amor sincero a Louis. Por que justo es lo que Harry sentía. Posiblemente el momento de más lucidez y sinceridad de Harry.

Ya ni siquiera el sonido del oso polar arrepentido igualaba la sinceridad y sentimiento que Harry emanaba junto a Louis.

Y Louis lo miró. La película no parecía acabar, pero ya no tenía la atención de Louis. Sólo la tenía Harry ahora. Y Louis le sonrió una vez más, por que dios, Louis siempre se sintió así con Harry, y quizás en ese momento estaba muy débil para hablar y decirle cuantas cosas a Harry, pero no importo, por que no tuvo que decirle nada.

Por que Harry lo sabía. Y por que Harry lo estaba besando.

Por que aunque no era un beso con el fuego de mil soles, era el más sincero que Louis había recibido en su vida, y el más cargado de sentimiento que Harry alguna vez había dado. Era todo.

Solo un pequeño roce de labios, y Louis nunca supo en que momento cerró sus ojos, pero cuando los volvió a abrir y visualizó a Harry frente a él, con la cara y la piel roja por la luz que salía del proyector y que inundaba toda la habitación, lo sintió. Sintió que así debía ser.

A Louis se le inundaron los ojos de lágrimas.

Y soltó un sonido desde el fondo de su garganta. Por que de pronto todo era demasiado. Y le dolía, algo le dolía. Y el rostro asustado de Harry frente a él le asustó más. 

Aún se escuchaba la música de fondo de la película, y la pregunta muy difusa de la voz de Harry en el fondo ¿oye, voy por una enfermera? ¡Jay! ¡Jay! y Louis no supo si asintió o no, por que Harry se levantaba ante las demás personas que llegaban, y Louis miraba la pantalla de nuevo, esas imágenes que Harry (y Liam por supuesto) habían grabado para él.

Harry.

Harry estaba pegado a la pared frente a él, con la luz del reflector dándole de golpe, y lo miraba asustado, y ante los ojos de Louis, detrás de su madre, mirando como a Louis le ponían un aparato para respirar. Harry con los ojos llenos de lágrimas que Louis nunca había visto. Y que no le importaron por que Harry seguía ahí.

Louis sintió que su nariz se tapaba, y que algo escurría de ella. Y soltó más lágrimas.

Pero ya no tenía miedo. Por que era la película más hermosa y pésima que Harry había hecho.

Y le encantó.

\----------------------------------------

"Esa fue la última vez que vi a Louis. Entró en coma al poco rato, y murió diez horas después. Sé que les dije que él no se iba a morir. Y lo siento. 

En el fondo... de algún modo, no creí que moriría. Pero si murió."

\----------------------------------------

La parte después de todas las demás partes.

"Querido Harry.

Supe lo que pasó con tu deberes de la escuela, y con tu admisión a la universidad. Así que les escribí una carta intentando convencerlos de aceptarte de vuelta. Aquí hay una copia, por si quieres leerla. Espero que funcione, eso querrá decir que tengo poderes más allá de la tumba. Pero probablemente tú también deberías enviarles algo.

Adiós Harry, eres un buen amigo funesto. Y lo mejor que me pasó.

Pero si no vas a la universidad también eres un tarado. Pero eso ya lo sabías. 

Con cariño, Louis.

P.D: También quiero que te lleves unas de mis almohadas, las que más te gusten. Querrán tener una casa donde las amen.

P.D.2: No de la forma que estás pensado, que asco.

P.D.3: Quizás te amo."

\------------------------------------------------

"Si yo pudiera darte una cosa en la vida, me gustaría darte la capacidad de verte a ti mismo a través de mis ojos. Sólo entonces te darás cuenta de lo especial que eres para mí. -Frida Kahlo"

\------------------------------------------------

Harry estaba en la habitación de Louis. Mientras todos los demás estaban abajo.

Sinceramente, ni tenía ganas de estar ahí más. Así que subió. Se acostó en la cama de Louis, y leyó la carta que le había dejado. Junto con el directorio de universidades que la mamá de Louis le había devuelto de parte de él.

Lo observó a su lado, en la cama, y después de haber leído las palabras de Louis, notó que había una marquita en las hojas del directorio. Así que lo abrió donde indicaba.

Y se maravilló.

El libro estaba cortado desde las hojas hasta el centro, formando relieves. Y mostrando una escultura que indicaban claramente ser Louis, Harry y Liam el día que fueron a comer helados en su alto grado de drogas. No pudo evitar sonreír y que unas lágrimas se le escaparan. 

Toco suavemente las hojas perfectamente cortadas, toda una obra profesional, hecho por Louis, para él. Louis corto su menú de futuro sólo para él, y lo amó más por eso.

Observó a su alrededor, sintiendo la esencia de Louis todavía, observó los frascos de medicinas vacíos regados por el piso, y más libros en su estante.

Todos cortados con relieves de los tantos días que Harry y él pasaron juntos.

Abrió otro y notó un relieve precioso. Un oso polar, sentadito en lo que simulaba ser un iceberg. Lo acarició con delicadeza.

Se acercó a los gorritos de lana que Louis tenía colgados en la pared, y acarició cada uno de ellos, uno más suave que el otro. 

Y Harry lloró más fuerte, pero se sentía bien.

\------------------------------------

"Admisiones de la Universidad Estatal: Escribo en nombre de alguien que me dio medio año de su vida, cuando era más difícil pasar tiempo conmigo.

Tiene una opinión muy pobre de si mismo, por eso creo necesario que lo oigan de alguien que lo ve como es en realidad: una persona ilimitablemente amable, tierna, generosa y auténtica. Sin importar cuanto lo niegue. 

La baja de su desempeño académico de este año es consecuencia del tiempo que pasó conmigo, y haciendo cosas para mí, y lo difícil que eso fue para él. 

Pueden preguntárselo. Pero su humildad descomunal seguramente se interpondría.

Nadie ha hecho más cosas que él por hacerme sonreír. Y nadie podría haberlo hecho."

\--------------------------------------------

"Esparcieron las cenizas de Louis en el parque detrás de su casa. Al parecer, una vez se fue de su casa e intentó vivir ahí. Su tía contó esa anécdota en el funeral. Intentaba convertirse en ardilla.

Creyó poder convertirse en una con solo vivir en el bosque y desearlo con muchas fuerzas. Supongo que a eso se refería mi profesor de filosofía cuando una vez me dijo que aún después de que una persona muriera, siempre se puede aprender algo nuevo de ella. Sólo si prestas atención. Sobre que su vida seguiría revelándose. 

Era extraño enterarme de algo nuevo sobre Louis después de su muerte. Pero, de algún modo, también fue reconfortante." 

\------------------------------------------------------

ADMISIONES DE LA UNIVERSIDAD ESTATAL.

ADVERTENCIA: LA ÚLTIMA PERSONA QUE VIO ESTO CAYÓ EN COMA DE INMEDIATO Y MURIÓ. 

Harry terminó de escribir y cerró el sobre.


End file.
